Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
September 17th, 2009 * November 10th, 2009 http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November, 2009 http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * November, 2009 * November, 2009 | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the latest installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series.Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) Features * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. * Entry of 5D's anime characters: Yusei Fudo (With and Without Marker), Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski (Normal + Duel Academy), Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer + The Enforcer), Carly Carmine (Normal + Dark Signer), Leo, Luna, Rally Dawson, Misty Tredwell (Normal + Dark Signer), Devack, Roman Goodwin, Officer Trudge (Normal and Shadow Drone), Mina Simington (Normal + Great) and 5C's Members. **5C's Members are 5D's cosplayers that are usually featured in V-Jump to advertise new cards and decks. * Also includes non-5D's anime characters who only appear for this game such as the people/duelists from Satellite and New Domino City. * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike, Extra Pack Volume 2 and most of Stardust Overdrive (with the exception of cards not part of the Dark Signer arc). * Features Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters. * Up to 200 deck recipes can be stored. * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns. See Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 for further details. * Follows the story of the anime series closely as it is based around the Dark Signers arc of the 5D's Anime. * Features Cinematic Summoning and Attack Sequences available for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, and Goyo Guardian. All previous TF3 Monster Summon/Attack animations no longer exist except for Blue Eyes White Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. * Speed Spells and Turbo Duels are not features of Tag Force 4. Game originals * Confirmed game originals: ** Advance Fortune Loan ** Altar of the Bound Deity ** Ashoka Pillar ** Assault Dog ** Blizzard Lizard ** Break Draw ** Cabrera Stone ** Central Shield ** Chariot Pile ** Closed Forest ** Crystal Skull ** Cursed Prison ** Dark Diviner ** Dark Matter ** Dark Tuner Dark Ape ** Dark Tuner Catastrogue ** Dark Tuner Chaosrogue ** Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand ** Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon ** Dark Wave ** Defender's Mind ** Discord Counter ** Fighter Ape ** Final Countdown ** Fortune Fairy An ** Fortune Fairy Chi ** Fortune Fairy En ** Fortune Fairy Fu ** Fortune Fairy Hikari ** Fortune Fairy Sui ** Frozen Fitzgerald ** Gate Defender ** Giant Ushi Oni ** Ice Mirror ** Magician Ape ** Masked Knight LV3 ** Masked Knight LV5 ** Masked Knight LV7 ** Miracle Stone ** One-Hundred Eye Dragon ** Pain to Power ** Power Converter ** Revolution - Trick Battle ** Roaring Earth ** Synchro Back ** Synchro Spirits ** Triangle - O ** Tuning ** Unacceptable Results ** Underground Arachne ** Wiretap ** Zeman the Ape King Unlockable * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 1 unlocks The Winged Dragon of Ra, Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel, Crystal Skull, Jinzo (Anniversary Edition) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Anniversary Edition) for use. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 2 unlocks Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster), Power Wall, Dark Magician (Anniversary Edition), Dark Magician Girl (Anniversary Edition), and Ashoka Pillar for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 3 unlocks Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Anniversary Edition), Berserker Soul, Miracle Contact, and Cabrera Stone for use and Kalin Kessler (Team Satisfaction Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks Triangle - O for use. Promotional Cards These are also included in-game. * Warm Worm * Worm Bait * Regret Reborn * Shield Worm (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Game Guide) Character Decks Character Storylines Yusei's (With Marker) Story * First Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) and Sector Security Officer * Second Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Akiza and Jack * Third Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Kalin and Officer Trudge (Shadow Drone) * Fourth Heart: You and Yusei tag duel against Roman and Devack Jack's Story * First Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly and Mina * Second Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Rally and Carly * Third Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Carly (Dark Signer) and Misty (Dark Signer) * Fourth Heart: You and Jack tag duel against Yusei and Crow Akiza's Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against You and Akiza tag duel against Misty (Dark Signer) and Carly (Dark Signer) * Second Heart: You duel against Akiza * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Misty (Dark Signer) and Carly (Dark Signer) Akiza's (Duel Academy) Story * First Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Mina * Second Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Officer Trudge * Third Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Carly * Fourth Heart: You and Akiza tag duel against Female Student and Yusei Crow's Story * First Heart: (No information available yet) * Second Heart: (No information available yet) * Third Heart: (No information available yet) * Fourth Heart: (No information available yet) Luna's Story * First Heart: (No information available yet) * Second Heart: (No information available yet) * Third Heart: (No information available yet) * Fourth Heart: (No information available yet) Leo's Story * First Heart: (No information available yet) * Second Heart: (No information available yet) * Third Heart: (No information available yet) * Fourth Heart: (No information available yet) Kalin's (Dark Signer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow and Rally * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Jack and Luna * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Yusei and Akiza * Fourth Heart: You duel against Kalin Kalin's (Team Enforcer) Story * First Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Crow and a Young Boy * Second Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Third Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against two Sector Security Officers * Fourth Heart: You and Kalin tag duel against Officer Trudge and Sector Security Officer Carly's Story * First Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Leo and Luna * Second Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Officer Trudge and Mina * Third Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Yusei and Rally * Fourth Heart: You and Carly tag duel against Jack and Mina References Tag Force 4 Tag Force 4